Moins de toi
by J'adore les mangas
Summary: Songfic sur Angel Heart. J'ai du la mettre ici puisqu'il n'existe pas de catégorie Angel Heart.Pensées de Ryo suite à la mort de Kaori.


**Moins de toi.**

Ryo est dans l'appartement, voilà maintenant 6 mois que Kaori est morte, 6 mois où il avait plus survécu que vécu. Si on se réfère à son passé, durant toute son enfance et avant de rencontrer Maki, il était plus mort qu'occuper de survivre. Avec Hideyuki, il a commencé à survivre et avec Kaori, là, il a commencé à vivre, mais vivre comme il s'en serait jamais cru capable, et maintenant, depuis qu'elle est morte, il attend. Il attend le retour de son ange, ou du moins son cœur avec la personne qui l'a reçu.

Il allume la radio et entend la musique qui l'avait tant ému la première fois qu'il l'a entendu.

_Ici la vie est agréable  
La mer est belle en cette saison  
Je me promène sur le sable  
Je repeins un peu la maison_

Je n'ai peut-être pas le sable, ni la maison à la mer, mais je t'avais toi et ça suffisait à faire mon bonheur et à rendre ma vie agréable.

_Y a les soirées sur la terrasse  
A parler de tout et de rien  
Doucement je sens le temps qui passe  
Et je trouve que ça fait du bien_

Combien de fois, sommes nous venus aller sur le toit, notre terrasse, pour regarder la ville ? On n'avait même pas besoin de parler, on se comprenait par un simple regard. Et c'est vrai plus le temps passe, plus ça me fait du bien, mieux je me sens. Plus le temps passe, plus il me rapproche de la mort et j'espère de toi, pour te revoir, te toucher peut-être et finalement subir mon châtiment.

_Tu vois c'est comme par la passé  
Tout est toujours au même endroit  
Ici rien n'a vraiment changé  
A part qu'il y a moins de toi  
Tu vois  
J'ai un peu trop d'espace  
Tout est deux fois trop grand pour moi  
J'ai du mal à trouver ma place  
A la place où tu n'es pas  
Maintenant qu'il y a moins de toi  
Maintenant qu'il y a moins de to_i

C'est vrai, rien n'a changé, ta chambre est dans l'état ou tu l'as laissé. Je n'ai touché à rien même si j'entre souvent dedans, pour sentir ton odeur, ta présence, pour me sentir bien. Tu me manques, trop, beaucoup trop. L'appartement est devenue tellement froid à mon goût depuis que tu es partie, que j'évite au maximum d'y être pendant la nuit, qui le rend encore plus glaciale. Je ne trouve plus ma place dans ce mode, sans toi.

_La brise emporte les mots qui blessent  
Et les brûlures de l'amour  
Je reprend goût à la paresse  
Et à la douceur des jours_

_J'ai voulu éviter le pire  
J'ai dû renoncer au meilleur  
Aujourd'hui je me sens plus libre  
J'ai rien à perdre, je n'ai plus peur_

Chaque moment passé auprès de toi, me semblait meilleur que le précédent. J'ai essayé de t'éloigner de moi afin que tu commences une nouvelle vie, sans être dans l'ombre, pour que tu es une vie normale comme toutes les femmes, pour t'éviter le pire. Mais toi, tu as préféré rester auprès de moi, en m'aidant dans le travail de City Hunter.

J'ai tout essayé, les mots qui blessent surtout, pour t'éviter les brûlures de l'amour en pleurant ma mort. Tu es resté, tu me comprenais comme personne et avec le temps, on a finit par devenir de plus en plus proche tout les deux. Je t'aimais et je t'ai aimais comme aucun un homme, d'après toi, tu es devenue femme que par mon regard et mes caresses. Mais moi, je savais qu'elle femme tu étais. J'aurais dû me sentir plus libre par ton départ, cependant, ce fut totalement le contraire.

Depuis que tu es parti, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus rien à perdre et que je n'ai plus peur, de rien. Les seules fois où la mort m'a fait peur, c'est quand elle était trop proche de toi, ma vie à moi ne comptait pas, une seule comptait, la tienne.

_Tu vois c'est comme par la passé  
Tout est toujours au même endroit  
Ici rien n'a vraiment changé  
A part qu'il y a moins de toi  
Tu vois  
J'ai un peu trop d'espace  
Tout est deux fois trop grand pour moi  
J'ai du mal à trouver ma place  
A la place où tu n'es pas  
Maintenant qu'il y a moins de toi  
Maintenant qu'il y a moins de to_i

Tout est comme avant sauf que tu n'es plus là et maintenant je n'attend qu'une chose, que tu reviennes, ton cœur avec son nouveau propriétaire pour me rencontrer, ou ton âme pour venir me chercher car tout est finit pour moi, je suis mort pour de bon et ma vie s'arrête là.

A chaque fois que Ryo entend cette chanson, il croit que cette chanson a été écrite sur ses pensées, sa vie avec son ange et sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et ceux qu'il ressent maintenant qu'il a perdu son ange bien aimé.

_**Disclamer :**_

_**J'espère que cet song fic vous a plus. A la prochaine.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
